Hand held tools such as pliers, channel locks and screwdrivers are commonly used by carpenters, electricians, fishermen, mechanics and homeowners. Unfortunately, these types of tools are generally constructed of a metal material such as steel and may or may not include some form of insulated handle or covering made of a non-conductive material such as plastic or rubber. Thus, when used around any type of electrical source, the tools are capable of conducting electricity and causing severe electrical shock or electrocution.
Furthermore, for fishermen, offshore oil workers and others working or enjoying recreational activities around water, whenever these expensive tools are inadvertently dropped into water, they quickly sink and are rarely retrieved. Additionally, metal tools often rust or corrode when used near water or in locations of high humidity. Although plastic hand held fishing pliers, such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,523 have previously been developed, these pliers lack the durability and strength required to be used in industrial applications. Furthermore, the plastic pliers float only as a result of a burdensome styrofoam material positioned between the handle portions of the pliers.